


The future of our Past

by MonycaGabryela



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Louis de Pointe du Lac - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonycaGabryela/pseuds/MonycaGabryela
Summary: Louis de Pointe du Lac finds his wife Diane whom he  thought was dead. He will find a new purpose in life. Maybe he  can become a man again. PS: It's my first  story sorry If is not amazing





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!I’m new here.This is my first story .I hope you will like it.

_Chapter 1_

_Not long after Louis de Pointe du Lac gave an interview to Daniel it was published. Diane walks on the roads alone thinking of her husband. Does he still remember me? Or did he forget me? Would he love me if he knew I was a vampire? I could tell him what happened. What did he will think about who I am now? I am a successful woman and I try to look after my half-vampire and half-human child. She headed for a coffee shop where she entered and sat down at the only table beside a gentleman._

_-Hi! said the man beside her. "What brings you through San Francisco?"_

_\- I came to look for Daniel._

_\- Seriously? Then you found him.I am ._

_The woman stared at him in amazement. He did not want to believe what luck he had, though he had not expected to find so quickly what she wanted_ _._

_-You see I wanted to ask you, do you believe in vampires, do you really think that Louis was a vampire? She said in a calm but determined voice._

_\- And I'm a vampire now, but if you want to talk about it elsewhere. When people do not hear us. What if we were to rent a room where we could talk? the boy said excitedly._

_\- Like when you took his interview with Louis?_

_\- Yes, why not ?._

_Elsewhere in San Francisco, Louis was reading a book in the light of a light bulb in a park. A little girl ran away and stumbled at his bench and began to cry._

_-Anastasia where are you running?_ _A gentleman had yelled at her as she reached her._

_-Uncle Carlise, I did not want to upset you," said the girl crying._

_"The man had taken the little girl in his arms, she has about four years." Louis looked curiously and recognized the name and then the face of the man. he said curiously.:_

_-Are you? Diane's brother? I can not believe it said excitedly._

_-Louis? "said Carlise gladly." I can not believe it. Good to see you again. Lord !?Diane will be so happy to see you again._

_-Diane is alive? How so? He died in childbirth. What happened to you?_

_-This is a long story. Let's talk somewhat narrower. I have an apartment somewhere around here._

_-Louis? said the little girl. My father is called Louis._

_Louis looked at the little girl in Carlise arms. She was dark brown and her eyes were a strange blue. She was very beautiful, more beautiful than Claudia._

_"- Let's go to my apartament Louis. I'll tell you there."_

_Louis looked at the little girl in astonishment. Is that my daughter? My little angel? They headed for Carlise's apartment. They arrived in a luxurious apartment. Carlise kesses the little girl on her forehead trying to ease her pain. They sat at a beautiful and big table. The little girl slept in Carlise's arms._

_-Is that somehow ..." Louis began to say excitedly._

_\- Yes . Carlise cut him off. She's your daughter you've been waiting for so long. She is very beautiful and smart as her parents said Carlise proudly._

_\- Can I keep her in my arms? Louis asked excitedly. I wanted my little angel so much._

_\- I do not want to wake up, you have time to spend with her if you want to be her father." Carlisse inquired curiously._

_-How can I not? They are the reason I suffered so much and can not wait to see Diane. I want to do my duty as a father and husband._

_\- This is very good. I will tell you what happened. I was a vampire and Diane knew that. I knew that we had heavy births in our family and I decided to make a vampire If she died. Diane got into the pains of childbirth, I was next to her. I knew things were not going well and I thought if they dying I would stab them into vampires. Even if it was the dead I bit her and her baby and they became vampires just three days later. She was buried and I put another woman with a child in her place. I know I caused you a huge pain but it's not I know you've become a vampire different from us. Anastasia is half vampire I do not know why but it's a blessing for us. Diane has become a very good business woman. The richest in the world to offer his sweetheart everything. Diane is about to find a cure for us to become people again. God exists and he will help us . It's a huge test. I'm the head of the FBI. What are you doing?_

_\- I own a business too. I'm living alone in a big house near a forest a quite place. I have an apartment here. Why did you name her Anastasia? you changed the name I gave her : Jean Marie._

_-Diane think this is a beautiful name .Something special for a special kid._

_-Yes this is a special name. After a while the little girl began to wake up._

_-Uncle Carlise? Who is this man? said the sleepy little girl. Carlise looked at Louis. He was thinking if it was a good idea to tell who he was. He knew her father she'd been waiting for a long time. But there's so much to say._

_-Louis, Diane will tell you more about what she's done. And you'll tell us your story or what you've done and why you're so sad. She has the right to say, I made a summary, Carlise then blowed hard and she turned her attention to the little girl:_

_-“It's your dad. I know I told you he's dead, but it looks like he's alive and I'm sure you'll spend some time with him .I think he would enjoy that ._

_\- Normally, I'll do it. Louis stood up and took the little girl in his arms. He hugged her tightly and kissed softly on her face._

_\- Daddy you crush me , said the little girl still sleppy . I'm hungry and I'm bored little girl says._

_\- Louis I have something to do .I can leave her tonight with you .I'll come to dawn when you have to sleep. I remembered that I have an urgent problem at work. Take care of her. Look I leave you the key to the apartment and the card so you can get buy everything she wanted ._

_-In the name of the Lord, how can I get them? I'm rich too. I've gotten a pretty big fortune for so many years. I take the apartment key .we meet here again. When can I see Diane?._

_\- We can see her here, maybe I'll bring Diane if I find her first. She went to find somebody. see you later." Carlisle said as she took her coat and kissed the little girl on her forehead._

_\- I see your dear later. Your father will take care of you._

_\- Bye Uncle!_  
_Diane arrived with Daniel in the hotel room and sat down at the table. Daniel looked at Diane and could not believe what a woman's beauty she was. She was brown with some lovely black eyes. She was thin but beautiful. his eyes were dropped on her round and big breasts. They were perfect. Daniel had woken up from the trance where he fell and looked at her face._

_\- So where is Louis I want to know. I'm not gonna give you details about my life. I know you interviewed him. I'm his wife. I've been. Said the sad woman._

_\- I'm not surprised that he suffered so much after you. You are very beautiful. Are not you the successful business woman? I heard about you. You are very smart and rich. I do not know where Louis is. I have not seen him for some time._

_A phone was heard. The woman pulled out her phone and read the message from Carlise: "I met with Louis is in my apartment. I have a little work to do. He take care of Anastasia you may want to see it." She stunned, the message stood up quickly and said,_

_-"I have to leave .an urgent hurry and go out to the door."_

_The boy remained at the table in surprise._

_Louis took care of the little girl. She had begun to fall asleep in his arms. And then Louis took her to her room and put her to sleep. He looked at her for hours. He saw how beautiful she was and he realized has blue eyes just like he had when he was a mortal. He had asked how it would be to meet Diane. Does she still love him yet? Can they be a family again? He thinks to bring the little girl to town when she wakes up to get a bunch of toys for his beloved daughter. somebody came into the door. Louis was in a hurry to see who he was. Diane had entered and froze when she saw Louis did not know what to say. He rushed to her and started kissing her. He kissed her as hard as he was human. He started to walk on her beautiful body ._

_-Louis stops," she said, kissing as she pushed him away._

_"- Where is Anastasia?" I do not want her to see us.This is a very warm welcome, said woman while she smiled._

_\- I have suffered so much after you. I love you so much, "said Louis as he approached her." Anastasia sleeps. You gave me a beautiful little girl. Thanks for everything. I have a purpose in my life. and he realizes how beautiful his wife is. This awakens human physiological processes even though he is a vampire._

_\- I love you Louis and I missed you, "Diane said, as she approached him and started kissing and whispering: -I can read your thoughts I know what you want and I think I want it too. I miss you too. And now that we are vampires we feel it more. If you are sure our daughter sleeps in the bedroom , we can remember the moments spent as people together. I'll tell you later my life._

_Louis shook her head and grabbed Diane's hand and led her to the bedroom where, as he put her on the bed, he kissed her neck slightly and began to descend to her beautiful breasts. Louis put his hand on her laced blouse and began to pick it up and throw it in a corner of the room. He was forgotten in the eyes of her wife and still could not believe she was alive._

_-It wasn’t like we were people, but it is something like the drinking of blood._

_-"I did not care," said the woman. "I missed you too much. It's a little weird that the first thing we've been doing since we've seen it is that."_

_She laughed. Louis loved her laughter, she took them so long. They began to kiss her on the clavicle, and his hands walked on her back trying to undo her bra but she did not succeed._

_-I'm helping you," she said, amused. he had noticed that the breasts were thin. She noticed that she looked puzzled and said: -"If I can keep Anastasia man, I have to feed it with milk I know it's weird but God has given me the power I'll explain later.Louis began to put her clothes down while Diana did the same thing. He started kissing her all over her soft body as she started stroking her penis. He began rubbing her pussy and putting her cock in her head and making her movements slow, then stronger. ".    - " I love you, "he whispered._

_\- "And I, dear," she said._

_After they reached the climax, they both sat on their backs and turned their gaze to each other."_

_-"I suppose you want to be a family again? She had asked a woman._

_-"Normally," he said._

_-"I will be the best husband and father in the world._

_Suddenly a cry was heard. Diane got up and dressed quickly and went to her daughter's room._

_-I missed you." little girl said_

_-My dear " she said as she sat down on an armchair with her little girl in her arms. She lifted her blouse and gave her a baby's breast to feed her. -You're hungry, are not you? she said softly. The girl caught herself and began to suck. Louis squeezed in the door a few moments later dressed him. His eyes softened when he saw the picture in front of him. He did not believe he had recovered his family. He approached them and leaned over to kiss Anastasia as she squeezed in._

_-"Was your hungry angel like that?" he said with much love. "After we finish, do we go shopping well?" He said as she looked at her. The girl did not seem to listen carefully, being too focused on her milk._

_\- Is that an angel, is not it? I can not wait to finish the elixir and become all mortal . I can offer her the chance to be a normal child with normal parents._

_-What elixir ?Louis had asked curiously._

_-I said to you later, as she put her hair on a part not to clutter the baby's head. Louis was looking through the girl's room full of toys. Even though they did not live here. "._

_-Carlisle told me what you were living in a mansion._

_-There's our real home. "We have an apartment in many cities because we have a lot of business and Carlise is the head of the FBI."_

_-"I understand," said Louis. You are successful woman is proud to have a wife so smart and beautiful like you "" I will buy for our duaughter so many toys Even If means I will buy a store._

_\- You spoil her , "Anyway, I spoil her too._

_-It is my duty and I will do it. I will spoil you, too, my dear, "said Louis as he approached her and looked at the little girl as she nourished and looked at him and clasped his eyes with his hand. he had given Diane a soft and long kiss. He set aside and noticed it the girl had finished eating. He took her from Diane and began to legalize her like a baby. He was all over the girl._

_-It means the world for you did not ? say Diane._

_-Both meant the world for me, Louis said._


	2. New life

It was a full moon, the air was cold enough, and Louis walked along with his wife on the street with their little angels. They were holding their hands as two lovers. Diane was dressed in a beautiful colorful dress with a decolletage who could get her beautiful breasts out of sight. Louis look at her, she could not believe that his wife was back in his life, and his little angel too.He forgot about Claudia .Now his family are back.

-"Dad, look," said the little girl, excitedly, jogging. Louis looked straight at her and saw a large toy store.

-"We can go there if you want and I'll buy you everything you want." He said happily

-"Hey," said Diane. Even though we are rich, it does not mean we have to ruin it

-"I know, but let me do that," Louis said.

They entered the beautiful shop where the little girl was running away from the toy races. Louis went with her as they watched the toys.They were looking at some interactive toys that spoke. -"Daddy, please, please," said the girl. ". -Sure, my dear." He saw this as he kissed her forehead. After buying her many toys, he headed for the apartment. Louis saw that many men were watching her wife insistently "

-I always knew you were beautiful, but these men exaggerated," said Louis. Diane smiled satisfactorily.

-"Are you jealous of some kind?

\- Of course I just wanted to spend some time on the two of us.I want to spend time with my precious daughter, but I miss you. I think I would be a man and the sexual instinct would wake up in me.

-we'll spend the time alone, after we become people, the sexual instinct will wake up in you, he said as he gave him a bloody kiss.

He continued his way to the apartment when he met Carlisse on the way.

-Lovely, "said

-Uncle Carlise, said The Little girl while the girl was in his arms.

-" I think we'll go home,I take the luggage if you want. "We'll go toDiane mansion in France. you can and will spend the time together.

-"Mami said the girl." I do not want you to leave me. "The girl began to cry as she began to cry,"

-Do not miss the angel, but I and your dad have some things to talk about. we will spend time with you she kissed her forehead, and Louis did the same.

-"" Carlise let me feed it once in my backyard to get it, and I ask you to give it the milk I always left you

\- But you’re milk is betterMom," said Louis,

Louis's heart was broken, knowing he would not see his chicken for a week.

Diane took the little girl and sat down behind a tree. She tried to get her bra down so she could suck at both breasts, but she did not succeed. "

-I'm helping you," said Louis, "

-I think you prayed for that." she's amused. "

-" Very funny, I do not want my little girl to get hungry. "Heunfurled her bra and forgot that the little girl was present, because of beauty he started kissing her while she pushed him out."

-Louis our daughter sees us.

-I'm sorry I do not know what I can not control. "

-" I know what the problem was, Carlise said as she approached. You know God said that when you meet you will feel that you need to love often and then she's a mortal. "

-" Why did she not need Louis say while he watched his daughter feed. "

-" Do you think I do not? I'm trying to control myself. He waited for Anastasia to finish his food and they Said goodbye to each other.

Louis watched Diane put her bra on her then the dress. She noticed he was looking.

-"If you want to do something, I want to go to a hotel."

-Sure he said as he took her in his arms and suddenly reached in a hotel room. "" I'm going to pay the room, "he said instantly."

Diane, at the time, had a crazy idea in his head and went in a second to buy some beautiful lace linen. just in the new underwear. Louis came back into the room and saw his wife stand on the table with one foot on top of each other.

\- You like dear ?, she said.

\- Louis stood hard as he looked at her. Her beautiful cubs, which are just now observing so good. His beautiful sans that he fell in love with when he was young. He approached and began kissing her strongly as he tightened his breasts with his hands. He also stripped him. When he wanted to take his panties down "

I do not like that." "I love to be excited." "Wait for people to be funnier then." ". -Seriously? I can do the same thing as well as she rubbed her penis off her panties.

-"Oh he said," God, I wish so much. He started pushing a little to excite her. "You want to play with me again?." Diane took her panties down as Louis took it and put it on the beautiful white bed. Herubbed Diane on her hips while grabs his penis in his hand and starts to touch the pussy easily, tangling on Diane

-In the name of Lord Louis did not tease me that said nervously

-Good Mon chere said it as he inserted the penis into his pussy .

\- Ohh, I love this sensation Said Louis. I wish I can doing it all night. Louislooks at Diane's face he noticed there were a few tears.

\- What's the problem?

\- I'm just glad we would not have thought we'd be a family again.

-"Me too said Louis. 

After they finished dressed and went to walk in the street. The lights were beautiful but it was not like in the 1800s." 

-"I miss the old days. People are so stupid now I can not cherish anything Diane said. 

-I know, they say they're crazy I still not can  wait to be human again.

-Me too I want to give Anastasia a real life.Where she  can play with friends, go to school ,to enjoy. "

-That would have been what Claudia wanted, "Louis said." But she had a woman's mind. 

-"" Did you love her? Diana asked 

\- Just as a daughter said these seriously and without feelings.

-I never thought the world was made of this kind of thing. I do not understand why God let it be that way.said Diane 

\-  I do not understand why he took you out of my life.said Louis nervous .

-Louis, said Diane. Don’t Said that she caught his face in her hands and she kissed him gently.

-"We could live happily then," he said sadly,   I’m afraid to not  lose you for another man. You are very beautiful, I saw how men look at you.

\--If I wanted to do that, I've been doing it for a long time.

\- I could not imagine you would be so successful. 

\- Not me, but I did. I had to take care of my little girl somehow.

They continue to walk all night, laughing and telling all the way


	3. New memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -

 

Louis was in front of the TV moving from one channel to another bored. He looked at the clock and saw it was 3 at night. He was thinking of his daughter ,he missed her so much .His little angel. He spend two days just with his wife and it was amazing.Diane went to a business meeting while he was looking forward to her. He loved being such a strong and independent woman, but he was also afraid of losing her to another man.

-When does she come home? Louis asks, hoping someone will answer.

Louis had a lot of thoughts. Does God really exist? What potion was Diane talking about? Can we be people again? How wonderful it would be. How do we meet after so many years and not then. Why should she  walk so elegant on the road? Everyone is looking at her. I would make love to her 24 hours a day, especially after I was a human again.

After a while the front door was heard. Diana entered the apartment. Louis refused to go to meet her because he did not want her to think he was so obsessed with her. He came to the room and laid his hip , raising his eyebrows.

-How was your day? She asked 

Louis was looking at her. She was dressed in a short white dress with a rather large neckline. She had high heels that matched her silhouette perfectly. Her hair was perfectly placed on her shoulders. Louis couldn't help but be surprised. why she was beautiful? No wonder why he suffered so much after her.

-It was fain .he said

-Love ,something happened? Diane asks worried. You can  tell me anything. You know that.

Diane lowered her heels and climbed into bed next to Louis. He didn't look at  her . Diane took her remote control in her hand and turned off the TV.She climbed over him and began to kiss him as he began to undo his pants.

-Stop said Louis as he stopped his hands. He  offered while thinking what to say. I really want to do this, I would do it all day but I can't stand the fact that you go to work and I stay home. I have my own businesses too but  yours are very demanding.

-Darling  I know, but I like it, you could help me if you want to have more time for us.

-Of course he said .You always dress like that .You are very beautiful but a lot of man look at you .I don’t can imagine them to touch you in anyway.

-They don’t .I am your just like The way you are mine .she said.

-Forever he Said seriously 

-You know, I've always wondered why I conceived a child so hard. God told me he would be the only child we could have.

-Maybe it was thought that only one child is enough.We  are very busy. At least in this century, he had said while touching her breasts.

-Yeah ,maybe she said 

Louis opened her dress quickly and looked at her breasts. Diana was shocked.

\- I thought you didn't want to ...

\- I want to see something else.he said quicly

Louis was looking at her breasts. But there were still some traces of how Anastasia suckled the milk.He touched those areas and kissed them.

"-How is breastfeeding?" He asks. I know it's a strange question, but how is it to have your own blood so close to you, taking something from you? How is it to be pregnant? I mean, the only thing I did was to make love to you. But I never felt the baby or the pain you endured.

-"Don't blame yourself for my death," she said nervously. "You didn't have to do it anyway. It was God's plan and it sure is better.

- I didn't contribute anything to her growth. She doesn't know me. I didn't see her first steps or hear her first word. Or to hold her like a baby in her arms.

-You will be there when he first goes to school and other things. Look when we meet again I will give you her bottle to feed her if you want, it's not like me but it will make you happier. And to know that Anastasia felt you before she was born.

-How? He asked 

"Well, she said  It seemed strange then but I didn't tell you.excitedly. While I was pregnant with her you know that We make love   she moved inside me.As you moved your penis in me, she  felt fast. Each time when I was talking to you it was quiet  for a long time.

\- This is a weird way to say it but I'm glad it was. Now every time I make love with you I will think about it. He said as he looked at his pants.

He got up and Diane stepped aside. He  started to undress. He looked at his cock and said, "It's a shame it's not like we were people, I can't wait to be people again."

-We’ll be .she Said 

Diane touched his penis and kissed him. He closed his eyes in pleasure. After a few minutes he opened his eyes and looked into Diane's eyes.

\- I still can't imagine how I made such a wonderful creature as our daughter. I don't deserve it. What were you talking about The elixir? when we first met

-I only need one rare flower. It will only bloom in 3 months

-I will help you to find The flower.

-I know she said

He climbed over her and began to kiss her on the throat and began to lower her breasts. Diana sighed in pleasure. She began to touch his muscular body.He began to open his legs and touch she’s pussy.

-So fast? She said.

-You know why he said that. Just this time please.

He rubbed his penis and started poking it in the pussy. He started to make slow movements. Diane looked at him. He had his eyes closed. Of course he thought of their daughter. Diane did not think his suffering was so big.She want to stay that way throughout the all sexual intercourse even until morning if he liked to do this and if she made him feel better.He was thinking more and more of Anastasia, wondering if he could make a mental connection with her. To hear she’s thoughts, at whatever distance she might be. He began to move his penis faster and began to kiss his wife slightly.After they finished they went to sleep. Stand still hugging .

Elsewhere in the world, in France ,Carlise tried to reassure Anastasia.

-"What's the matter with the princess?"he said

"I miss my mom and dad. I want them next to me," said the little girl, starting to cry more and more.

-They will  come soon, he said, trying to calm her down. They has to solve some problems

-What kind of problemes? 

-Well...Bussiness problemes he said.I can't tell her that her parents probably make love all day. I hope they will come sooner. I also have my problems to solve He throught .

-Mama the little girl said and continue to crying .

-Rebecca  !!! Carlisle Said  

The lady came. This was Anastasia babysitter.

-Take care of The Little princess.Make sure she is happy

-Yes sir he said .

Rebecca took Anastasia's hand and they go in her room

-Let's play something, my lady

-I want my mom and my dad! She Said angry

-They will come soon I promise you .Let's draw something.

Carlise took out her phone and called Diane. She answered in a tired voice.

-Yes? She said

-Diane? How are you? tired from to much sex? he laughed 

\- Seriously, you know I never tire of saying this. What  my angel do?

-She cried after you and Louis .

-My baby .I miss her so much .I will come with Louis as Fast as we can .she said

-Hurry up .This Little girl will killed me.

-Ok ok .Bye 

-Bye he Said 

She  got dressed quickly and she saw it was 8 in the evening. Diana had woken Louis, and he was dressed in a second when he heard they going to Anastasia.

It was 10  night when they arrived    at the mansion. The flight by plane was quite pleasant for both of them. They stopped in front of the manor.

-Is really big .he said

-Yeah I love this place .Is very quite .Come on .You must to see our home.She Said and Diane take his hand and they go to The mansion.

 


End file.
